Eternal Suffering
by Iblis-san
Summary: In the year X796, a certain pinkette returns to the city he grew up in. The pinkette bumped into a strange looking male of his age. "Watch out!" The pinkette ignored him. "Don't mess with a Fairy Tail member!" Suddenly, the cold hearted guy, smiled. "Fairy Tail, huh?"


_**Prologue**_

A strange young man enters the lively city, Magnolia. He's wearing a dark cloath, and a scarf, not seemed to be bothered by the hot summer weather. His face was covered in the shadow of his hood. He had two strange looking bums on his head. He made his way trough the town with a quick pace.

'I need to catch up with him. He might be lost. Or, maybe he isn't there at all. I did say we would meet there, if I could control myself in 4 years?' He was deepened in his thoughts, not noticing the two males in front of him.

"Hey! Watch out!" The tallest one said rudely. He had dark blonde hair, yellow eyes, and a sword like scar on his right eye. His right pupil was strangely shaped. It was sharp, like an animals pupil.

The stranger ignored the tall blonde, and continued.

"Don't mess with Fairy Tail, you ass!" The blonde yelled after him. The stranger stopped, smiled interested, and turned around. "Fairy Tail, you say? Show your emblems."

The blonde pointed at his neck, while the smaller one, with black hair, and a bandage on his right eye showed his left shoulder. The smaller one had a scar trough the emblem. That made the stranger narrow his eyes.

"Didn't Fairy Tail disband years ago?"

This time, it was the shorter one who responded. "Yeah, but, someone who used to be in the guild recreated it, with some other old members."

"What is this persons name?"

The blonde put his hand in front of the smaller one. "We can't tell. We can only tell outsiders his nickname. He is called 'Thunder'."

The stranger laughed a little. "You sure are loyal. I want to meet your master. I need to talk to him."

The blonde wanted to protest, but the smaller one smiled. "Sure you can! My name's Falcon, and the grumpy cat here is my older brother, Etsu." Etsu rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Falcon, I've told you so many times: Don't spread information about yourself or the guild that easily!" Falcon pouted. "You're such a meanie. He doesn't seem mean, and master can handle him if he is."

Etsu growled, but agreed. "You're right." He said, before walking away. Falcon made a sign the stranger needed to follow him, and runned after his brother. "Wait, Aneki!" The stranger grinned. They had quite unique personality's. He calmly walked after them.

'Might as well stop by. Maybe I see some old faces.'

The trio made it quickly to the guild. The stranger took his time to take in the new building. It was a nice building. The walls were black, with red, blue and different shades of green in it. It was done very subtle, nothing to noticeable, but very nice. It looked like it had an upstairs, and the stranger suspected there was quite a basement as well. Etsu opened the door, speaking with a rough voice. "We're back."

But, Falcon wasn't like his brother. He hurried inside, and slipped over some water. He bumped his head, mumbling an unclear "We're back." A girl, with familiar blue hair, hurried over to the idiotic brother. "Are you alright?"

The younger sibling looked at the girl, smiling with a small blush. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. I need to get the master, We-" he was interrupted by his brother. "No need, he'll be here in a few seconds."

Out of nowhere, a flash of lighting appeared. Everybody was blinded by the light. When they received their vision, a man stood there, smiling kindly.

The man had a light hair color, with a muscular body. He was wearing a black coat, and had a lighting shaped scar over his left eye. He was at least two heads taller then Falcon, who greeted the man "Yo, geezer! That dude wanted to speak with you."

"Oh?" The master raised a brow. He looked at the stranger, and noticed his unique hair color. Which was pink.

Salmon pink to be precise.

"You finally became like the old man, huh? And, you took care of the old members, to?"

The master smiled. "Long time no see, Natsu."

The man addressed as Natsu pulled of his cloath, revealing his face. He had onyx eyes, spiky salmon colored hair, and sharp teeth. His arms were covered in bandages, but, he was wearing his usual one-sleeved jacket underneath. But, the most noticeable, were the two curled horns.

"Natsu Dragneel, I never thought I would see you again. So, you can control your power now! Took you long enough."

Natsu grinned. "I know. I never thought I would survive it, either." His grin disappeared. "Gray died, after our fight, didn't he?"

The master nodded. "Yeah, he did. After that, your former teammates continued at Fairy Tail, with an exception on Lucy, she left the guild."

Natsu swallowed. But, when he saw a blue haired girl, he smiled again. Tears were building inside her eyes. "N-Natsu-san. You're back..."

Natsu smiled warmly. "I'm back, Wendy. I promised, didn't I?"

Wendy runned to Natsu, and hugged him. Natsu petted her head. "I see you are all grown up now! I need to ask you something."

Wendy looked at Natsu's face, who was serious. "Wendy, HOW MANY BOYFRIENDS DID YOU HAD? 'CAUSE I WILL BURM THEM IF THEY HURTED YOU!"

Wendy tried to explain Natsu that nothing happened, but Natsu refused to believe. Etsu walked over to his brother, chuckling evilly. "Good luck. You'll have to get to Wendy's brother first."

Falcon growled. "I don't like her! I mean, in that way." Etsu chuckled. "Sure... That's why you blush every time she helps you recovering."

Falcon ignored Etsu, and walked to Natsu. "So, you used to be a member?"

"I'm still a member." Natsu responded, finally leaving Wendy alone. He showed his red Fairy Tail emblem.

Etsu watched as his brother talked to the masters old friend. He was suspicious of him. He activated his magic. 'That scar, on his chest, doesn't seem to be caused by a human. And his hands look like claws underneath the bandages. Wait... Are those scales?'

Etsu and Natsu's looks crossed for a split second. Both sides were glaring, and suspicious of each other.

'Where did I see him before?' One thought.

'What is he? How is he still alive?' The other thought.

 _ **AN: 'Sup? I know... ANOTHER FUCKING STORY. Ehum. Sorry. By the way: yes, i did it. I put some OCs on there. Why? I felt I needed some unknown characters, so that's why. Hope they don't bother you. By the way: these characters are the one I use to role play online with, (Yes... I'm a pro geek. Anime, RGP, and I have glasses, so... Sup, geeks?)**_

 _ **Character sheets OC's**_

 _ **Name: Falcon Empyrian**_

 _ **Nickname/alias: The Eagle brothers (shared nickname), Joker, sometimes Nii-san or Nii-chan when his brother bullies him.**_

 _ **First appeared: Prologue with the sentence: "Yeah, but, someone who used to be in the guild recreated it, with some other old members."**_

 _ **Age: He is 18**_

 _ **Magic: unknown**_

 _ **He is carefree, and playful. He is actually very intelligent, but he is to childlike to be taken seriously. He seems on first sight like someone who is dense, and insensitive, but, he is really sensitive, and isn't dense at all. He loves joking around, and his jokes can go... To far**_

 _ **Name: Etsu Empyrian**_

 _ **Nickname/alias: The Eagle brothers (shared nickname), Ets-chan, Demon Eyes Etsu, Aneki or Nii by his brother (when they are with others: Aneki. Alone: Nii/ Nii-san)**_

 _ **First appeared: Prologue with the sentence: "Hey! Watch out!"**_

 _ **Age: Same age as Natsu (Well, Natsu's appereance): 23**_

 _ **Magic: unknown, but, in the prologue he was seen using his eyes to scan Natsu's body on magic activities.**_

 _ **Etsu is calm, smart and rude. He is cautious, and responsible. He is known for his bizarre eyes, and strange attitude. He can be very inspiring. Etsu has a soft spot for animals. He favors exotic ones. Etsu is most of the time silent, but, loves to tease his brother. When he isn't teasing his brother, he can be found meditating.**_

 _ **Fun fact about the brothers #1: 'Falcon' and 'Etsu' both mean the same: Eagle. That's why they're called 'The Eagle Brothers'.**_

 _ **There's the info you need! Don't like? To bad! Don't read? To bad! By the way: Wendy is 17 in this fic. Just imagine the Edo-Wendy. That's how Wendy LOOKS like in his fic. And why did I start another fic, with two still running ones? Well: Survivign Slavery will end soon. (Around chapter 15 I'll finish. Maybe I'll make a prequel/ sequel. Depends on you guys.) and TDID is still on the go, but writing goes slow cause my IPad hates me T-T**_

 _ **Anyway, like? Dislike? Tell me! I pinky promise, it won't be a story where the OCs take over, or something like that.**_


End file.
